


The Feast

by wonky_flutterby



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Cocktober, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonky_flutterby/pseuds/wonky_flutterby
Summary: Emma and Killian finally get a night together after a crazy-busy month. Though the intention is to cuddle up and eat in, eating out quickly takes priority.





	The Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So... I signed up for CS Cocktoberfest, and I was not able to meet deadlines (because work and family and life and general shenanigans). However, I have legit been working on this story. See, here' s the thing: I feel like Killian, and his mouth, are delightful parts of the CS relationship. So here is one of my versions of their life. I hope you enjoy this shameless bit of smut!

Working overtime was simply a part of their lives. Emma spent hours on late-night stakeouts, and Killian spent late nights taking groups out on boat tours. Generally, they were able to make up the hours in the mornings, or on mutually agreed-upon days off (self-employment definitely had its perks, particularly choosing day-to-day that maybe you didn’t want to work on a given day). The past few weeks, though, had been a series of misses. If Emma had to wait-out a guy who was supposed to return to his girlfriend’s house by 8pm, he wouldn’t appear until after 11. If Killian had a private evening cruise for a surprise proposal, the overjoyed couple were too elated for him to return any time before midnight. And so it had been, for nearly three weeks.

  
Because of this, Emma found herself particularly excited to be home and showered before the sun had set. She was even more excited to know that, based upon various texts throughout the day, Killian would be joining her any minute. Deciding that she needed to occupy herself to stave off the nervous energy, she strolled into the kitchen for a glass of wine. Finding a new bottle of a holiday sangria she’d spied over the weekend, she thought this night was definitely cause for a sweet celebration. More quickly than she’d care to admit, she’d polished off two full glasses - seriously, what was the point of one of those huge wine glasses if you weren’t going to fill it? - and was feeling even more excited than she’d been before. Her excitement just so happened to take on a different tone, and her mind began playing with all the ways she could welcome Killian home.

  
“Love?” His smooth voice shook Emma from her daydream, and she ran to him, barely registering the huge smile on his face before she threw herself into his arms. “Well, this is a lovely welcome.”

  
Emma squeezed him and planted a kiss on his cheek before pulling back to look into his so-blue eyes. “I’m just...happy,” she answered. “I feel like we haven’t been home together to do anything other than sleep in forever.”

  
“Aye, love, me too,” he said, kissing her lips firmly before pulling her arms from around his neck. “However,” he continued after dropping a kiss on each of her fingers, “I’m afraid the sea spray kicked up more than I like today, so let me grab a shower before we enjoy this evening together, yeah?”

  
She smiled, feeling his gentle kisses all the way down to her toes. “Of course,” she replied. “I’ll just look over our menus, okay? Let’s just order something and catch up a bit, is that alright?”

  
He gave her one more quick squeeze before telling her, “Sounds perfect, Swan,” and heading towards their room.

  
Emma smiled, watching him walk away (Mmmmm, so fine, she thought to herself) before wandering back to the kitchen to grab the thick stack of takeout menus clipped onto the side of their refrigerator. She tried to concentrate on the food, really, but she found herself getting more and more distracted. And when she heard the shower turn on, and she began envisioning Killian naked and wet beneath the spray, she couldn’t even pretend to be interested in food anymore. Suddenly, she decided that another type of hunger needed to be satisfied before they could settle in for the night.

  
She walked into their bedroom, and peered towards the bathroom door, cracked open just a bit so it didn’t fog up too much during Killian’s shower. Knowing that he had a tendency to luxuriate under the spray for a bit, she took her time to set the scene. Emma began by pulling the covers back on the bed (why he insisted on making it each morning when it would just disturbed hours later, she’d never know) and fluffing the pillows against the headboard. She took note that Killian had put his dirty clothing directly in the hamper, refusing to leave any trace of a mess on the floor, but she couldn’t be bothered with that type of care. She tossed her t-shirt onto the floor, and let her sweatpants fall right where she stepped out of them. Settling on the bed, she stretched out until she was comfortable, her long legs reaching to the edge of the mattress while she fell against the mountain of pillows she’d arranged moments before. Her hair fell across her breasts, curls teasing the nipples that were slowly hardening in the cool air. Emma hummed with pleasure, her mind and body relaxing fully for the first time in days. Without consciously thinking about it, Emma’s hands began wandering her body. She let her fingers drift down her chest to tweak her nipples, pulling them to even stiffer peaks. Moans slipped out of her mouth as her hands drifted over her body. She brought one hand up to her hair, pushing the curls out of her face as the opposite hand drifted into other curls, the ones wet from desire at the apex of her thighs. She leaned her head back into the mountain of pillows, and both hands made their way between her legs. One hand gently spread her pinkest lips apart as the other stroked across her belly, through her folds, and softly over her clit as she found herself rolling her hips gently with her ministrations. She became so lost in her actions that she forgot the reason for them until a deep voice broke into her mind.

  
“Swan?”

  
Emma froze, head thrown back and one hand buried between her legs. She realized she’d been moaning as she stroked herself and, though she’d had every intention of engaging Killian in more enjoyable activities, she’d completely forgotten herself as she’d become lost in her own pleasure. She looked to him, unsure of how to proceed since he’d never caught her in this position before. However, when she saw how his normally bright eyes dark with lust, she decided to continue, letting him join in rather than starting fresh.

  
“Yes, Killian,” she said, somewhere between an answer and a groan. “Is there something you need?”

  
She allowed her eyes to drift from his face, and she followed the rivulets of water running down his neck and through the thick hair on his chest and stomach. She knew exactly where that hair led, and she’d have been distracted enough with that knowledge alone. However, he’d wrapped a towel around his waist after stepping out of the shower, and his rapidly hardening length was now testing the limits of the towel, and she found herself licking her lips in anticipation of what was just beyond the thin terry cloth towel straining against him.

  
“Oh, love,” he said, “you know exactly what I need.”

  
And he loosed the towel from his waist, allowing it to drop to the floor without a care in the world. She just barely caught a glimpse of his erect cock before he dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed. He grabbed her by her legs and yanked her down to the bottom of the bed, her ass dangling precariously off the edge. Without another word, he dropped his lips just above her knee, kissing his way up almost to where she wanted him. He let his nose drift against her wet arousal before he started up the opposite side, wet kisses dragging a path from her knee where she eagerly awaited his mouth, his cock, his whole entire face. He chuckled, and she nearly struck out in anger before realizing he was merely responding to her body and its desperate pleas for him. She was writhing and moaning, tweaking her tight pink nipples as he let his lips and tongue drift across her upper thighs and her lower lips.

  
“Oh, love,” he moaned, “you have no idea what you do to me. I could come from just tasting you,” he said, his deep tones reverberating across her sopping flesh as he dove into her.

  
She nearly sobbed, the feel of his pliantly determined tongue against her most sensitive parts driving her almost to distraction. She found herself angling her body against his face, rubbing on him in embarrassingly undistinguished ways, crying out for him to just give her more, and more, and more.

  
Yet somehow, she found herself caught up less in what she felt and more in what she heard. Killian was moaning, his deep voice sending shocks across her wet pussy, the sounds from his mouth making her even more turned on. And as she moved herself against his face, as she felt the rapid strokes of his hand against his cock striking the edge of the bed while he ate into her, she gradually began to slow, to question what he’d said.

  
“Oh, God, Killian, oh fuck, that feels so -- oh, fuck, baby, please,” she moaned, “no, love…”

  
And he finally mercifully rose his head, his blue eyes staring into her green ones, as he licked his lips, her arousal coating his tongue. “Yes, Swan,” he said darkly, just holding himself back from the precipice, “what do you need, my love?”

  
“You said,” she panted, barely holding herself together, “you said you could come from this alone…” she managed.

  
She didn’t realize her eyes were closed until she opened them against his dark laughter.

“Oh, my love,” he purred, “you truly don’t realize what you do to me, do you?”

  
Before she could even begin considering his words, she found herself flipped around, her knees resting on the floor as he moved himself further and further up the bed. He was still damp from the shower, droplets sticking to all of his hair, and she couldn’t help but inhale the delicious aroma emanating off of him. Scents of the ocean and exotic spices and leather clung to her nose. She found herself breathing in deeply against her will, his very essence forcing its way into her.

  
“Hop up, Swan,” he said, reaching his hands down to tangle in her hair. “Let me show how very much I love your taste, darling.”

  
And against her better will, she hesitated. “Are you.. I mean… do you really?...”

  
At that, Killian laughed. He fucking laughed, the sound making her even more aroused.

  
“Love,” he said, “I’ve never been more sincere in my life.”

  
It took her less than a minute to catch up to him, because she just couldn’t deny the pleasure as he gripped her thighs and dragged her above his face. She tossed her head back as she grabbed her breasts, her hands tweaking her dusky nipples while he drove his face into her dripping cunt. She wasn’t able to deny the arousal he brought rushing into her, and she found herself grinding directly on top of him.

  
Their bedroom offered the luxury of a dresser mirror, one that allowed her to watch herself as she thrust onto his willing tongue. He pulled her onto him even further, and the deep vibrations from his moans only served to bring greater pleasure to her sensitive flesh. Emma found herself hesitating, not wanting to hurt him, and then he called out to her.

  
“Harder, love, fuck me harder with that perfect little pussy,” he ordered, and she felt each word to the very core of her being.

  
Emma groaned, and she drove herself down harder. Looking sideways into the mirror, she immediately became distracted by the view before her. Her lithe body rode him, and she saw exactly what she did to him. Killian’s hips drove higher and higher, thrusting against the demands of her body. And as she forced her sopping lips across his face, she let the sounds escaping his mouth drive her higher, and she rubbed her clit even harder against his greedy mouth. Emma threw her head back, and glanced sideways at the mirror, enthralled by the thrusting of his hips against nothing but air as she fucked his face. She keened, louder and higher, and she saw his hips stutter as his hands gripped her thighs even more tightly just as they both reached their climax. She ground herself onto him while she watched the thick white ribbons of cum leave his glorious cock and paint his belly, and her back, and every available space of skin between the two of them. Her vision flashed white, the depth of their shared orgasms making her question both her sanity and her religion.

  
When she regained some semblance of self and had stretched her body out beside his, she blinked her eyes against his solid chest, unsure of his response yet unable to help herself from questioning it. “Killian...was that okay?”

  
His deep chuckle brought her back into herself. “Oh, love, I told you,” he said, “your delightful body is all I need. But if you need more convincing,” he chuckled darkly, “ well, love, just wait. That may have been the main course, but I do so love dessert.”


End file.
